The Midwest Roybal Center for Health Maintenance will have 3 Cores: a Management Core, a Statistical Core, and a Dissemination Core. The overall theme of the Center is the application of behavioral change theory (the transtheoretical model and social cognitive theory) to the development and testing of the long-term impact of multiple component exercise/education interventions on 24-month adherence and the impact of adherence on functional status outcomes. Four projects will use a common theoretical approach, measures, and outcomes to test the application of these theories in different elderly subgroups and different field settings. The management Core will be directed by Susan Hughes, DSW-a gerontologist and health services researcher with a significant track record of research in determinants of functional status among older persons. The Management Core will be assisted in its efforts by a distinguished Advisory Committee which includes community providers who are experts in health promotion interventions for the elderly. The Core will also be assisted by an Executive Committee comprised of the project and Core PIs. The Executive Committee will review progress on projects and Core activities, review pilot funding applications, and assist in the development of an annual Progress Report which will be submitted to the Advisory Committee for review and approval. Through these activities, the Management Core will provide administrative advance and guidance on possible applications that may arise from the research and materially assist the application of results, facilitate collaborative work across the funded projects, monitor individual component and pilot projects, and initiate and maintain interactions with relevant community groups in order to facilitate the conduct of the Center's research projects.